Twisted Fate
by AriaTemp
Summary: After an explosion that takes away only one, no one at Fairy Tail is the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate

* * *

 _This is all my fault_ , Gray thought to himself, clutching the bouquet of pastel flowers. They were mostly blue, her favorite color. Gray Fullbuster had never seen a more beautiful color in his life. She was supposed to have a happy ending, not an ending as terrible as this…

* * *

" _Gray-sama!" she called out, running towards him, waving an arm over her head to catch his attention better. "Gray-sama!"_

" _Oh, hello, Juvia," he answered, stopping in his tracks. He was on his way home from the guild._

" _Gray-sama, Laxus-san said you do not like the attention Juvia gives you. Is this true?"_

" _I, uh, I don't mind it."_

" _Would you prefered it if Juvia stopped?" she asked, clutching her purse and watching the ground._

" _Juvia, I just don't think I'm a good match for you. I'm sorry."_

" _B-but Gray-sama got rid of Juvia's rain…"_

" _I'm glad I helped, Juvia… but I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

 _Juvia hung her head in disappointment and defeat. "Y-yes, Gray-sama. Juvia will leave you alone now." Juvia turned away from him and sulked home._

* * *

"Face it, Gray. She's dead."

"No!" Gray snapped. "She can't be dead! They never found a body!"

"Because there was an explosion, you fucking idiot. There won't be a body. She was blown to bits."

"Shut up, Laxus," Gray snapped. He turned to Lucy and Natsu. "I'm going out and searching tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?"

Natsu bit his lip and Lucy gave a sad smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Sure, Gray. We'll look again. Right, Natsu?"

"Why do you keep insisting on looking?" Gajeel asked bitterly. Her death was hitting him hard, although he chose not to show it to anyone except for Levy. On the inside, in private, Gajeel Redfox was a disastrous mess from the loss of his best friend from Phantom Lord.

"I appreciate your help, Lucy," Gray told her, scowling at both Gajeel and Laxus as he walked out of the Guild hall.

"Why do you keep leading him on with false hopes, Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking up at her.

"It breaks my heart, Natsu… Gray obviously cares about her so much he's not going to give until we have _something_. Some _proof_ that Juvia's actually gone."

"Lucy, we found her hat. Isn't that proof enough?"

"Natsu," Lucy snapped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucy…" he murmured, stunned. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you…"

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "I-I can't believe she's g-gone…"

"Maybe Gray just needs to realize that she's gone, like the rest of us here have."

"H-he feels responsible for her death."

Natsu didn't answer her. He just pulled her close to himself.

* * *

" _Gray-sama?" Juvia inquired softly, clutching a teru teru boza doll in one hand. Ever since Gray had stated he just wanted to be friends, she found it more and more difficult to keep the rain at bay. Even so, she still managed to put on a smile for everyone in the guild. When the rain did become too much to keep back, however, she stood alone on the outskirts of town and cried until her tears fell dry and were no more._

" _Oh, hey, Juvia. I was thinking-"_

" _No need, Gray-sama," she assured him. "Juvia knows. Juvia has decided to give Lyon-sama a chance. Thank you for helping Juvia with everything!"_

" _Oh, uh, sure, okay," Gray answered, stunned. He rubbed the back of his neck in frustration._ Damn it, I waited too long.

" _Are you okay, Gray-sama?" she asked, giving her head a small tilt._

" _Just be careful with Lyon."_

" _But Juvia thought Lyon-sama and Gray-sama were friends."_

" _Well, we're not anymore," Gray mumbled, too quiet for her to hear._

 _Juvia turned with a half forced smile and went to join Lyon and a cafe._

* * *

Gray gave up searching after spending half a day in the ruins. "We don't even know _why_ this place blew up," he growled lowly. "I'll kill the fucking bastard when we find him."

Lucy chewed her lip. "Gray?"

"I mean, they were obviously targeting her," he roared, punching a crumpled wall. "No one ever came here except for her, and even then she only came on certain days."

"G-Gray?"

He didn't hear her, punching the wall repeatedly, so much that his knuckles bled.

"Gray!" Lucy cried out, grabbing his elbow tightly. "Stop!"

Gray blinked, crumpling to the ground. "Fucking fate… This damn hurt! Lucy… i-is she really gone?" he asked, his eyes beginning to water, despite his best efforts to prevent the tears.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, tucking his body against hers. "She may be...dead, but she's not really gone. She'll be in our hearts."

"Lucy Cliché Heartfilia…"

"Well, she's waiting for you on the other side."

Gray clenched his fists tightly. "More like waiting for Lyon…"

"What do you mean?"

Gray pulled away, slamming his fists into the ground. "Well, she was fawning all over him, and-"

"Did you really think she could ever move on from you?"

"Y-you mean she didn't? Then why was she prancing around with Lyon?"

"Gray Fullbuster, you idiot, Juvia never stopped loving you, even when she was spending time with Lyon. She would still cry herself to sleep on some creepy Gray pillow. She just figured you were happy with things how they were and wanted to keep it that way.

"Well, I wasn't happy. I was a miserable wreck!"

"So was she, you ignorant asshole!" Natsu snapped, smacking him upside his head. "Lucy wasn't the one there with her. _I_ was."

* * *

" _Juvia, open the damn door!" Natsu demanded, pounding on it. Unlike Lucy, unfortunately, she locked her doors_ and _her windows. He had no means of sneaking in._

" _No!" she yelled. He could tell she had been crying by the sound of her voice and the smell of salt. However, he also smelt something metallic._

" _You'd better open up, or I'll knock this door down, do you hear me?!"_

 _There was no verbal response, but he heard some scuffling, then the tumblers click. Slowly, she opened the door for him. Her hair was a mess, the long waves tangled upon each other. She wore a sweater and sweatpants. Her eyes were red and puffy, and he could see her house was clearly a mess of tissues._

 _Natsu pushed his way in and gave a quick sniff. It smelt like a mixture of blood and rain._

" _Juvia, are you okay?" He sniffed closely around her. "It smells like blood in here… fresh too."_

" _J-Juvia is fine, Natsu-san. Juvia is just having her cycle is all."_

" _No, it's not that. That smell is completely different from regular blood." Natsu grabbed her left arm and shoved the sleeve of her sweater up. "Juvia!" he growled._

" _Natsu-san, it's hard for Juvia to go on," she blurted, collapsing to the ground. "G-Gray-samma… it's hard to be without him…"_

" _Get over that ass, Juvia."_

" _Juvia thinks that's easier said than done…"_

" _Whatever. You need to stop hurting yourself like this, do you understand?"_

 _Juvia chewed on her lip. "Juvia knows… she just…"_

" _Juvia," Natsu sighed, "Gray'll come around. Just promise me you won't hurt yourself further, you got that?"_

 _Juvia seemed to be internally battling herself before giving a defeated nod. "Juvia promises not to harm herself."_

 _Natsu grinned. "That's the spirit! Now, do you have any ice cream we can share?"_

* * *

Gray sat on her bed, adorned with many objects of himself. An addition was something he brought, a blue pillow shaped like a heart she had hand made for him. On the top, it had a Chibi picture of Juvia on it and his name, all hand stitched. He recalled that she admitted she had pricked her fingers many times, trying to get it just right for him.

He bowed his head lowly. "To whatever force there is out there, please return her to this world, like you did with Lisan-" Gray's eyes suddenly widened. He, clutching his pillow, rushed to Lucy's house.

"Gray?" she inquired. She didn't even have the heart to reprimand him from being almost completely nude.

"What if Juvia is just in Edolas, like Lisanna was?"

"Gray? Um… there was blood found and...and a chunk of flesh at the ruins earlier today… Levy confirmed that it was Juvia's. She's… she's not in Edolas."

"How does Levy know it's Juvia's?"

"She found a Mage. He performs medical magic… Juvia's…"

Gray hung his head. "Y-yes. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"Would you like to come inside and have a drink or something to eat?" Everyone avoided using the word _water_ since the explosion.

"No," Gray answered. "I'm busy. I have stuff to do." He turned, and left.

* * *

 _Juvia kept her word to Natsu. She even found a new hang out to be during the day, to avoid the hustle and bustle of her fellow guild members. It was a small, abandoned building next to the river. She felt it was perfect. That is, it_ was _perfect. Until the Visitor came. She knew him. He wasn't in Fairy Tail and he held a grudge against her._

* * *

"Gray, let us in!" Lucy exclaimed. Losing her patience, she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock to Juvia's house. He spent more time there than anywhere. Along with Gray decorations, there were portraits painted of her family hanging around the place.

"Gray!" Natsu bellowed. "Get your sorry ass over here!"

Lucy furrowed her brows together and searched through the house. She found Gray curled up on Juvia's bed, clutching that heart pillow.

"Gray?" she asked softly. "Gray, how are you feeling? You want to go look through the rubble again?"

"What's the point?" he asked, his voice monotone. "We're not going to find her there."

"Gray? A-are you hungry?"

"No, go away?"

"Gray, get your sorry ass out of this damn bed," Natsu reprimanded.

Gray's gaze only flickered to him momentarily. "Go away, Natsu."

"God damnit, Gray. You aren't the only one hurting, don't you understand? Lyon drinks everyday now. Lucy cries everyday. Gajeel hardly ever smiles. He can barely muster enough strength together to comfort Levy." Natsu clenched his hands into fists. "I cry too. So does Erza. Hell, even Laxus barely smiles. So if you think you're special ice princess, news flash, you're not."

Gray pulled Juvia's blanket over his head. "Go away. Let me think."

* * *

" _Let Juvia go!" she cried out. Jose had her pinned to the wall of her solitary shelter._

" _You still haven't learnt how to talk correctly, have you? You're such an idiot, Juvia. A delectable idiot," Jose said with a smirk, pressing his mouth against her neck and trailing it down to her collarbone. "I'm taking you and Gajeel's girl back to New Phantom Lord's secret headquarters. And there's-"_

" _Phantom Lord was disbanded!"_

 _Jose growled and gave her a harsh smack across her face. "Bitch, don't you fucking interrupt me!"_

 _Juvia cried out and felt her face start to bruise._

" _The men there will have their way with you after I get my fill."_

" _Get away from Juvia!" she exclaimed, kicking at him. "You will stay away from Juvia and Levy-chan!"_

 _Jose grabbed her chin roughly. "How about you come with me quietly and I'll leave Gajeel's girl alone?"_

 _Five minutes later, the place exploded._

* * *

Gray clutched the blue hat to himself. "You're really gone, aren't you, Juvia? I fucking hate myself for not telling you how I felt. Damn it… Why'd you have to go and fucking die on me, anyhow? Why'd you have to start dating Lyon once I realized how much I fucking loved you? This cursed world, with tormenting fate…" he held the hat closer before digging a hole near the stone that bore her name. "The flesh was burnt to ashes and spread into the river… other than that, this was all we could find of you… I hope it's enough to allow you to rest in peace."

Gray felt the tears and snot begin to flow down his face again. "Wait for me Juvia? I'll join you real soon… I promise."

Gray buried the hat and headed home. He grabbed a belt he never used and put it around his neck. He climbed on a chair and closed his eyes, momentarily imagining Juvia. "I'm coming to you, Juvia. Just wait, got it?" With that, he tied the other end of the belt to his ceiling fan and kicked the chair away.

* * *

 **AN: I used the five stages of grief as inspiration for this. I hope you enjoyed it, and I also wanted to say that if you want a continuation of this where they live happily ever after, I am more than happy to start one. However, if you're happy with this then I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Fate

Chapter 2

"The loss of innocence is inevitable, but the death of innocence disturbs the natural order. The death of innocence causes an imbalance and initiates an internal war that manifests differently in each individual, but almost always includes anger, withdrawal and severe depression."  
 _Author: B.G. Bowers_

* * *

Jose smirked as Juvia pulled herself off of him and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"Get up, whore," Jose commanded, fixing his pants back on and buckling his belt. "Since you did such a good job, I'll tell you news I heard about that stripper you adore."

Juvia looked up at Jose, her eyes sparkling with excitement for the first time since she had arrived there, three months ago. They were in New Phantom Lord's secret base, which was completely underground; under Magnolia. She couldn't tell exactly where she was now.

"He's dead," Jose announced with enthusiasm. When Juvia lowered her face to let the tears fall, he jerked her chin upward and made her look at him. "And it's all because of you."

"Jose lies," Juvia hissed, spitting at him. "Gray-sama would never die!"

Jose slapped her harshly. "How _dare_ you speak! You do not know how to speak, saying 'Juvia' instead of I. You're nothing but a freak."

"Gray-sama is _not_ dead!"

Jose slapped her again, reaching down to his belt. "You want to know how?" He pulled it from the loops and fashioned it into a noose, which he wrapped around her neck and tightened. She was gasping for breath and clawing at the leather in a matter of seconds. "He hung himself with a belt, because he blamed himself for your death. He wanted to join you." When Juvia started to turn blue, he took it from around her neck and bent her over his bed. "Now, this will hurt a lot, and I will enjoy _every_ scream. Besides, what was it you _begged_ the stripper to do when you let Zeref slip away?"

Juvia didn't answer. She didn't even pleasure him with the sounds of her screams. The only noise she made while the leather made contact with her bare skin were: "Gray-sama is _not_ dead."

* * *

" _Gray, you better open this damn door! I know you're in there!" Natsu commanded, banging on the door to Gray's apartment._

" _Are you sure, Natsu?" Lucy asked, checking a window. "The curtains are all drawn, and all the lights are out._

" _I can smell him," Natsu growled. "That's it, we're coming in, Gray!" Natsu kicked down the door to reveal Gray dangling from his ceiling fan. "GRAY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" he yelled, rushing towards him._

" _Natsu, what–" When she saw Gray, she screamed and collapsed into tears._

" _Lucy," Natsu said calmly as he got Gray down. "We have to get him to Porlyusica. Immediately."_

" _B-but…"_

" _He's alive, Lucy," Natsu gently helped her up. "We made it just in the nick of time. Now, let's go, okay?"_

 _Lucy nodded softly. Natsu slung Gray onto his back. "You go tell Erza or Levy or Mira what we found in the rubble today, okay? I'll get him medical attention."_

* * *

Juvia clutched the bedsheets as yet another member of New Phantom Lord had his way with her. This one was overweight and had long red hair and beady black eyes. Not happy by her indifferent behavior, he smacked her across the face (this had worked with Jose, in order to get her to scream). However, this time, Juvia did not take the abuse. She fought: kicking, scratching, biting… The man only laughed it off and put duct tape over her mouth and taped her to the posts of the bed.

"I'll be sure to tell Jose how you behaved today," he grunted, giving her collarbone a smack. It made it difficult for her to breath. "He won't like your anger very much. He might have to switch to the whip if the belt isn't having much of an effect on you anymore."

She began grumbling something under the duct tape. He ripped it off, taking some parts of skin with it. She acted as though it didn't affect her. "Juvia does not care," she spat, clenching her hands into fists. She already had burns. What was a couple of marks from a whip?

The man smirked. "You're a feisty little whore today, aren't you?"

Juvia rolled her eyes and writhed around, trying to get out of the restraints.

"I've had me fill. Be still, I might _accidentally_ cut you." Juvia stayed still as he cut his way through the tape with a knife (she ended up with a few cuts anyways). She mustered up all the strength she had left in her to kick him in his groin.

The man doubled over long enough to give Juvia a chance to run/ And run she did. She did not stop, despite her nudity, her broken ribs, not even when she was shot – twice, once in her right thigh and again in her left shoulder. She climbed out the entrance they were too stupid to conceal from her.

* * *

" _L-Levy!" Lucy called out. "Gajeel!"_

" _What's wrong, Lu-chan?" Levy asked frantically, jumping up and resting her hand on Lucy's shoulder._

" _Natsu and I discovered this… in the rubble," Lucy pulled out a tattered hat from her travel bag._

 _Levy furrowed her brow together. "It's not Juvia's…"_

" _Natsu and I think… we think it's Jose's. Levy, do you think Juvia is… Do you think she could be…?"_

" _That scent is Jose's alright," Gajeel muttered with anger, taking the hat from Lucy. "This…this means he died with her, or she's still alive."_

" _Could he have staged her death to keep us from looking for her?" Levy asked Gajeel with wide eyes._

" _I wouldn't put it past the old perverted bastard," Gajeel growled. "Does Gray know?"_

 _Lucy froze. "H-he… he tried to hang himself."_

 _The whole guild hall went silent suddenly. Mirajane was the first to speak._

" _Gray tried to kill himself?" she asked, her voice meek and shaking._

 _Lucy gave a slow nod. "He was still alive when Natsu took him to Porlyusica… but what if he doesn't survive?" Tears were swelling in most of the people's eyes._

" _Lucy," came Erza's voice. She stood from her spot, picking up her plate of strawberry cake. "This is Gray we're talking about. He's a tough kid. He'll pull through. Gajeel, can you pick up the trail of Jose's scent? I know it's been almost three months."_

" _Yes."_

" _Well, what are we waiting for, then?" Erza asked, requiping into her Purgatory armor and raising a sword. "Let's punish Jose for messing with Fairy Tail again!"_

" _Shouldn't we make a plan instead of aimlessly going to New Phantom Lord again? You remember what happened last time," a very annoyed Laxus informed Erza._

 _Erza glared at him. "Very well. Gajeel, how much longer do think the sent will last?"_

" _A month at most."_

" _The we attack in two weeks. Levy and Mavis will devise the perfect plan."_

" _M-me?" Levy squealed nervously. "Erza, are you sure?"_

" _Of course she's sure, shrimp," Gajeel smirked, using her head as an arm rest. "You're the least idiotic person in this whole goddamn guild."_

* * *

Juvia was out of breath by the time she reached a guild. She was limping, New Phantom Lord far behind herself. She doubted they would actually risk their location to find her.

"J-Juvia?" came a startled voice from behind her. Slowly, she turned around and found Lyon. When they both realized she was nude (and bleeding) she dropped to a squat to cover as much of herself as she could. He removed his jacked and put it around her shoulders. She gave a nod of thanks and he helped her up. "Would you like some clothes?"

She gave a silent nod.

"Would you like me to contact Fairy Tail?"

Another nod.

"Would you like me to stay with you?"

Juvia shook her head.

Lyon gave her what he thought would be a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. She jumped back, slapping his hand away.

"Juvia, speak to me. What's wrong? What's happened?" When she remained silent, he gave a gentle nod and lead her to the inns surrounding the guild. "I'll be back with some clothing, okay? Just stay in this room. It's mine. Take a shower if you wish. You should clean your wounds a bit."

Juvia gave a simple nod of thanks. Her bullet wounds ached from squatting and walking. As soon as Lyon left to get her clothes and a doctor, she let herself into his bathroom and dropped his jacket. She was relieved to see that the bullets had merely grazed her skin.

"Dear whoever is listening, whatever Greater Being there is, please allow Juvia to take Gray-sama's spot instead. Juvia will do _anything_ if you return him to this world." She looked up to the ceiling, snot and tears falling down her face. " _Anything..."_

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Erza commanded. It was the day before they planned to attack New Phantom Lord. "We just received word from Lamia Scale. Juvia is alive. Badly injured, but alive. Natsu, I want you alone to go. Bring her home. Lucy, I want you to stay with Gray to tell him of the news in case he wakes up while we are gone." (As Gray had not awoken in the two weeks.) "Gajeel and I will lead the team to New Phantom Lord in order to teach them, yet again, why hurting one of Fairy Tail's own is a fatal mistake. Any questions?"

"They found her? What happened to her?" Cana asked.

Erza seemed to struggle with herself. "They broke her. She's barely spoken to them. She has physical and emotional scars. She will not be the same Juvia she was when she joined our guild. For this greater injustice, they will pay."

"You don't have to sugar coat it. Tell us _what_ they did. Not how it affected her. We deserve to know."

Silently and inconspicuously, a conscious Gray Fullbuster limped into the guild hall.

"They raped her. Lyon says she hasn't admitted it, but it's obvious."

"What?!" Gray snapped. "Who was raped?"

Lucy clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "You should be in bed! Imagine if Juvia saw you–!"

"Juvia is _dead_!"

"No, Gray," Erza informed him.

Gray looked up with wide eyes. "Where is she?"

"Lamia Scale. Natsu is going. If you wish to go to her, you may accompany him."

"So she was…"

"By multiple member of New Phantom Lord. You're too weak right now to go with us to their 'guild'. Besides, I think it would be in Juvia's best interest if you go to her instead anyways. Just don't push yourself to hard," Erza told him.

"Who's going to New Phantom Lord?"

"Don't worry, we got that covered," Gajeel promised him, chewing on a metal mug Levy had gave to him a few days before.

"Give every single member an extra ass kicking for me, okay?"

Gajeel gave a smirk. "You don't need to ask me once."

* * *

It was her fourth bath, but she still felt filth on her. She still felt their bodies against hers. She still tasted them in her mouth. All she could find the strength to do was cry.

"Juvia," Lyon called through the door. "You need to get out now. We're not even sure if the bleeding has stopped. You need bandages on you.

Ten minutes later, Juvia was dressed in a blue dress with thin straps that came down to the floor. Lyon had been careful when applying the bandages, as a simple touch could send her in tears, but she needed someone else to do it.

"At least they're not fatal," Lyon tried to joke.

"Juvia wishes they were," she muttered.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Tired?"

"No."

"Do you want to–"

" _NO!_ Juvia just–" she was already in tears again. "Juvia just wants Gray-sama."

"Erza says he's on his way here."

" _Liar!"_ Juvia screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears flowing more now. She banged her fists against Lyon's chest. "Gray-sama is _dead!"_

"No he's not Juvia."

"Leave Juvia alone."

"No."

"Now!"

" _No_!"

Juvia gave a loud cry and shoved herself into the bathroom, locking the door. She collapsed onto the floor and her body racked with sobs.

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot," Natsu snapped at Gray as they made their way to the train station.

Gray rolled his eyes. "At least you'll be too busy being nauseous to reprimand me on the train."

It was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes. "You're lucky Lucy's here and that Juvia needs you, or I'd be beating you to a bloody pulp!"

"Natsu! Gray! Behave! It's a day's trip by train, so you'd better learn how to get along!"

* * *

When Lyon woke the next morning (at about 9:15), he noticed Juvia was not in the spare bed.

 _Shit, shit, shit,_ he thought to himself. She was nowhere to be found. He was checking the bathroom one last time when there was knocking on his door. Instantly, he relaxed. _She must have just gone for a little walk._ However, it wasn't Juvia at the door. It was Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy. It was then he noticed a note stuck to a fridge by a magnet.

 _Lyon,_

 _I need time alone. Don't look for me._

 _Juvia_

"Let _me_ go look for her," Gray stated, glancing at Natsu and Lucy, who were both giving him skeptical looks. "Face it, I'm our best chance at finding her."

Lucy gave a nod of agreement.

"Have Happy help. He can help you look from the sky.

Gray gave a soft nod. "Let's go, Happy."

"Aye, sir," Happy stated solemnly.

* * *

"Gray-sama," Juvia murmured softly. "Juvia knows you're…dead. It is Juvia's fault?" She shuddered at the thought and dug her toes into the warm sand of the beach. "Juvia cannot join you, Gray-sama. Juvia found out yesterday. Juvia is with child." With tears streaming down her cheeks, she rested a hand on her belly. "Juvia was there for three months. In those months, Juvia's cycle never came, and Juvia has gained a few pounds. Juvia took a pregnancy test while Lyon-san slept. If Juvia's baby is a boy, would you mind if Juvia named him after you? If you do, give Juvia a sign." She waited a couple minutes, but nothing happened. She leaned back with the ghost of a smile on her face. "Gray-sama, I will join you in death when my time naturally comes…but I have to care for my child first. Juvia hopes you'll understand."

* * *

"Happy, there she is! On the beach!"

"Aye! I'll drop you down there, Gray."

* * *

Juvia awake not too long after she fell asleep and felt arms holding her against someone's chest. Initially, she screamed, trying to wiggle out of the grasp. The second she did, the arms gently pulled away.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"In the flesh, Juvia."

Tears threatened her eyes. "Gray-sama is alive?"

"Of course, Juvia," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers "God, Juvia. I'm glad – I'm _elated_ you're not dead." Gray sobbed lightly, pulling her close again.

Juvia blinked up at him, burying her face into his neck. After both of their sobs lightened a little, she went on. "Do you know what the worst thing they did to Juvia was?"

"They _raped_ you, Juvia. Yes, yes, I know."

Juvia gave a sarcastic laugh. "That was not the worst thing. They told Juvia you were _dead_. And Juvia believed it."

"I thought _you_ were dead, Juvia. I…I…that tore me apart."  
"Juvia apologized," she blubbered. "They…they threatened Levy-chan."

"It was very brave of you to go Juvia. Just…don't do it again." Gray planted his lips on hers.

Juvia immediately pulled away. "No, Gray-sama."

"No? Juvia, I'm sorry. Am I rushing things? Will you be my girlfriend, then?"

"Juvia _cannot_."

Gray blink at her with a light from. "Juvia, why not?"

"Juvia is not _pure_! Gray-sama deserves better!"

"I don't care about that, Juvia," Gray told her sternly, resting his forehead against hers again.

She pulled her head away. "Juvia is _pregnant_! She cannot put the burden of a child on Gray-sama! Especially is not Gray-sama's!"

Gray cupped her chin. "Juvia, I don't care if the child is not mine. What's important is that it's _yours_. And if you'd let me, I'd love to help you raise it and be the best goddamn father I can be to it.

Juvia raised her eyes to meet his. "Does Gray-sama mean that?"

"I do," he murmured, placing his lips against hers.

* * *

That was not the last time he said those words to her. He spoke them again, four years later at their wedding. It was a small yet charming reception. Most of the crowd's attention was on the flower girl, Juvia's three-year-old daughter, Mika, who was more interested in stuffing the petals into her mouth than actually throwing them. Gray and Juvia would not have wanted it any other way.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this story. This chapter was definitely a lot darker than the last one. Please leave me a review. If you notice any mistakes that bother you, feel free to let me know. Should I write another? If you think so, comment which couple you would like to see.**_


End file.
